Wherever the Wind May Blow
by Yamadori
Summary: It's always the little things that stay with them... Especially later, when things become so much harder and dire.  Some light Male Lilty x Female Clavat, and later some one-sided  ?  Female Selkie x Male Clavat
1. Til Friends Come Home

**Hello, everyone! I've been writing other fan fictions – primarily for the game and anime Blue Dragon – but this is my first Crystal Chronicles story, so I hope it goes okay… This story is mostly just a collection of oneshots and drabbles about Tipa's caravan, meant to be little moments that are precious to them when things get hard. However, there will be about two or three chapters that close this thing out, with a twist on the regular storyline of Crystal Chronicles. Despite some flaws that I take issue to (mostly only the use of the GBA in multiplayer), I really do love this game, and while I know this little story probably won't be as good as some of the other fantastic, amazing stories I've seen for the game on this site in the past (er… probably rather **_**distant**_** past, now that I think about it), I'm still hoping that someone who reads it will enjoy it. :) Before we get started, though, let me introduce our caravan:**

Amelia Applewood: Female, Clavat, Long Hair, Blacksmith's Daughter

Ellarick Hane (Erik): Male, Lilty, Bare Head, Alchemist's Son

Aryllis Duvielle: Female, Yuke, Spiral, Merchant's Daughter

Han Naa (Hannah): Female, Selkie, Owl Head, Rancher's Daughter

May Lockhill: Female, Clavat, Short Hair, Tailor's Daughter

Mirna Faust: Female, Lilty, Bare Head, Fisherman's Daughter

Elias Triae: Male, Yuke, Long Beak, Farmer's Son

Ana Lu: Female, Selkie, Wolfie, Miller's Daughter

_(Note: The nicknames "Erik" and "Hannah" were bestowed by Amelia, and ended up being used so commonly that everyone who knew them referred to them as such. Amelia herself is sometimes fondly called "Amy" by May, and "Lia" by Aryllis and Elias.) (Note's Note: Probably should've tried to make a reference to all of that in-story, but I couldn't think of a good time to mention it. XD)_

**Now, while this is the caravan that's used for **_**Wherever the Wind May Blow**_** and any stories relating to it, there's also another caravan that I prefer using for what I consider my "main" Crystal Chronicles story (which is still in the process of being formulated). The characters above, though, will still appear with the same names and appearance, albeit with different family professions. That's all that I have to bother you with for the moment, though. After the disclaimer, read on! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. Or any other Final Fantasy game, for that matter. Um… Does something else go over here? XD**

_She wakes to the sound of her father hammering metal, as she does every morning. There was a hinting bite of chill in the air, and it made her want to curl underneath the blankets to sleep for another hour, when Mother would have breakfast ready._

_But she knew it was an hour better spent to play, and would be time she couldn't get back later._

_In moments, she was outside, securing her trusty feather pin to the hair tie that reached to just below her shoulder blades. Father told her to not be late before wishing her well; she responded that she would, and waved before running off._

_It was dawn, and the sun hadn't quite risen yet, leaving the entire village of Tipa blanketed in a purplish-bluish hue - because of the things she associated with this time of day, that color had become one of her favorites (though, truth be told, she really had no favorite - she loved all colors, for to her, each of them held a unique and wonderful value)._

_She turned the corner, and the little house came into view. The small abode rested against the hillside as if it were a bed. Seeing it that way, she could almost imagine it waking up with the sun just like many of the villagers did._

"_Foo!" She waved to her friend's older sister, who was tending flowers on the other side of fence. "'Morning!"_

"_Good morning." The Selkie girl smiled at her, then gestured backwards. "Sis is already waiting for you with him."_

"_Thank you!" She gave a quick bow, and then scurried under the fence planks._

_The hill was a sea of green, waving grass, dotted here and there with black and white cows (though some were a solid white or black). Only one of them, though, happened to be the family pet - a young cow by the name of Patch, who wore a bell. And sitting next to and petting that cow was her best friend, Han Naa._

"_Amelia!" She stood, grinning from ear to ear. "You're here! Let's go find Pa - I already asked him, and he said we could ride today as long as he watches us!"_

_She took Han's hand, and the bigger girl led them to her pa. He was stroking the back of a cow, and as he turned, they could see the animal being fed by a little boy with a black headband and hair the color of chestnuts..._

A bump in the road is what wakes her. She rouses slow, long chocolate hair tumbling down her back. When not tied, it reaches half an inch past her hips now.

A few minutes later, she sits in front of her little mirror, which she's propped up on a box, all of her hair collected in one hand as she brushes it with the other. The strokes are in time with Erik's soft, endearing snores.

Once her bandana is in place - that's what she clips her feather pin to now - she carefully makes her way across the shapes of her fellow Tipa-landers, her childhood friends. Only after stepping over the last form does she stop, reaching down to tuck her best friend's hair behind her ear. Hannah mumbles in her sleep. Amelia smiles and continues on.

She pushes the curtain aside, stepping out and closing it behind her, breathing in the crisp morning air. It's not the same as Tipa, but the dusty road still holds that bluish-purple, or purplish-blue. Her favorite color. Or one of them, anyway.

She perches on the caravan's back plank, dangling her feet over the edge. In a little while, she'll go say good morning to Ana, who will probably give her that quiet smile of hers, and to Blu, their papaomus. Maybe she'll even sit with the older Selkie girl and watch what's still to come. For now, though, she will be at the back, eyes taking in what has already passed.

She takes out the paper that is always carefully folded in her coat pocket. She brushes fingers longingly across the sketch of a hope and a promise, and thinks optimistically that maybe today will be the day. After all, like Hannah always says, "Sometimes you might be waiting til dawn, but eventually the cows will always come home."

Maybe today will be the day that _he_ comes home, too.

… **And the first one is done! :D Shorter than my original intention, but I think it works, so… Sorry if there wasn't much description about Amelia's sketch; it's going to be explained later, so for now I wanted it to be something that was only alluded to.**

**If you have a chance, please review and let me know what you think of it! :) The next part is done, and will be uploaded right after this. I also have a oneshot that's almost done, relating to **_**Wherever the Wind May Blow**_**, which should be up pretty soon. In addition to that, there were some forums for Crystal Chronicles on this site that I was interested in (especially the challenges, though it's been four months since I saw them, so things might be different now), so if I manage to talk to someone about participating, you may find me around there, too. Anyway... That's all for now. See you soon! :)**


	2. Accepted Into the Fold

**And here's the next oneshot-drabble-thing of **_**Wherever the Wind May Blow**_**! :D Before that, though, let me explain how I do review replies. I know that there's a system for review replies now, but unless I'm doing a oneshot, I reply to reviews at the beginning of each of my chapters (so to speak, since this story doesn't strictly have "chapters"), because that's how I've been doing it since I joined. Even if I've already uploaded more parts of the story, I'll go back and reply to any reviews of previous "chapters" (I'm not as quick as I used to be, but I should still be pretty quick about making the change to the chapter). So, with that, time for review replies! :D**

… **Or, well, that's how it would read if there **_**were**_** any review replies. XD But the space above is reserved for replies, if there are any reviews for last "chapter" in the future. Unsigned reviews are also welcome, so whether you're a member or not (or are just not signed in for whatever reason), feel free to review as much as you want. :) Anyway, that's enough for now. Read on!**

"Come on, Erik," Ana's laughter sounded like bells. "Ask her to dance!"

He dared a quick glance; with her arms outstretched, she twirled like a pinwheel, as all female Clavats did during their traditional dance. He looked to Ana again. "I... I can't."

"Erik, she's your best friend, and we just ended our first year with the caravan. Dance with her!"

"But- But I-" He spluttered. "A Lilty dance and Clavat dance look weird together!"

Ana stood akimbo, ceasing her graceful steps and clever whirls. "And a Lilty dance and a Selkie dance don't?" She shook her head, silver-blue ponytail swaying with the movement. "That's your excuse every year. Besides, they look fine together."

Erik shuffled his feet. "She's still dancing with Hannah anyway."

Ana smirked. "They're childhood friends, but you are, too. Don't you think she'd like to spend a little time with you?"

Erik stared at his feet for many long seconds. When he glanced up, his eyes locked onto a spinning, long brown ponytail. And then he walked forward.

* * *

Erik's knees felt like jelly; he expected his legs to give out at any moment. That day, nearing five years ago now, seemed so far away. But this moment in Alfitaria, this discovery, brought the memory back so strongly... It almost felt like it had happened yesterday.

The princess of Alfitaria was a Lilty, of course. How could she be anything else?

But she was also a Clavat.

Somehow, she was both. And it had sent Erik's mind whirling.

He wasn't the only Lilty that had fallen in love with a Clavat. He was a mixture of hope and uncertainty; he felt so unsure, but now everything seemed full of opportunity. He wasn't so isolated anymore (even though he'd been the only one who'd known he was alone). No longer did his affections seem alien and wrong.

Ana stood at his side, watching as the princess entered the castle, Knocfelna leading the way. The Selkie girl's gaze was sharp yet inquisitive.

Silence stretched between them, so it almost made Erik jump when Ana finally spoke. "All she wanted was to be free, to travel the land as you and I do every day. She... felt like she didn't belong." Her voice sounded raw, and it startled him. "I... have felt that way also. I mean," she laughed, but unlike five years ago, there was no joy - only self-deprecation, "where do I fit in? A Selkie - the most despised of the tribes - that lives her traditions but spends her time baking Bannock - where am I supposed to belong?" Bitterness seeped into her next words, "Not even in Leuda, the sanctuary of my people, did I feel truly wanted. Even to them I was an outsider." She raised her face to the sky. "But, in the end, the princess returned to Alfitaria. I suppose she felt her place was with her people. I think that as long as she is happy and at peace - as long as she's satisfied with what she chose, and what will come to pass because of it - then I'm glad for her. As for me," she glanced down at Erik, smiling warmly, "at times I've thought I was a burden… That I didn't even belong here, and I had no idea why I'd come. But seeing her come back made me realize... The reason I'm here I'm here is for the people I love and care about. My parents, my sisters, all of the villagers of Tipa... For the village itself, that had been a precious home to me even though I'd been too stubborn to see it... And all of you. My fellow caravanners. My friends."

There was a weight in his chest that felt heavy, and something had lodged in his throat. He was very aware that Ana had unloaded something very private, very dear and important to her, and Erik intended to cherish this act of trust and friendship. He would keep it close to his heart.

He just wished he knew what to _say_.

But Ana was already ruffling his leaf-like hair. "I'll meet you at the caravan, okay? Don't take too long - Amelia's frying up some meat and gourd potatoes for dinner." She winked, knowing that those were two of his favorites. (Mostly, though, it just made his stomach flip when he thought of both the princess' Clavat blood and Amelia.) The effect of her wink was lost a little when she sighed dreamily. "And May's making dessert - her special striped apple crumble." Another dreamy sigh.

"Alright." He grinned. "I won't be long."

After Ana had gone, Erik stared after the castle again. He fingered the gray cotton shirt he wore under his armor, his gauntled fingers rubbing the stitches Amelia had made that morning. It was a habit he'd long ago developed. His best friend had been stitching his clothes since she could sew, so though he was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone else (even Amelia herself), the stitches had become a source of reassurance and comfort.

As Erik headed out of Alfitaria, he was left with the thought that as long as he had the courage, even that which seemed insurmountable could be overcome.

… **And it's done! :D I must have changed it at least five times, but the ending line still seems wrong to me. :/ I don't know; maybe it's just me. I'm pretty happy with the rest of it, though… I think I'm going to enjoy writing Erik; I like all of them, but I'm particularly fond of his character. :)**

**Anyway, if you can, please review and let me know what your thoughts are about it. It might take me some time to update this – I've got a lot of stories in the works right now, though this is the only one for Crystal Chronicles – but I'll try to keep from taking too long. I think that's all I need to mention, though – see you soon! :D**


End file.
